Folding beds and combination bed and lounge units have been used to minimize space and increase flexibility of a room. Folding beds are used in apartments, cabins, recreational vehicles, motels, hotels and like environments where floor space is restricted. Johnson and Kidder in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,753 disclose a bed and lounge unit having a foldable mattress that moves relative to a storage chamber to a generally horizontal bed position and from the bed position to a seat position. A counterweight is used to assist in the movement of the mattress from the bed position to the seat position. The backrest for the seat position is pivotally mounted on a cabinet structure. Other combinations of bed and lounge units are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,568,366; 3,517,397; 3,600,034 and 3,803,643.